


La Cura

by DarkMatter94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Marriage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94
Summary: Harry, solo con una Alice Longbottom inerte e disponibile al San Mungo, sceglie di dare ascolto ai suoi istinti dando un assaggio al frutto proibito!





	La Cura

**Author's Note:**

> Il solito bla bla bla, Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi appartengono a JKR bla bla, non è roba mia se non il plot in se bla bla, se non vi piace non leggete bla...

“Siete stati molto gentili ragazzi a fermarvi tanto a lungo a trovare i genitori di mio nipote, io e lui dobbiamo proprio andare adesso, vero Neville?” disse Augusta Longbottom a un imbarazzato Neville che diede un lieve segno di assenso con la testa, per poi uscire dalla stanza insieme a sua nonna.

Harry e i suoi amici erano capitati lì per caso dopo aver fatto visita al padre di Ron, in seguito al brutto incidente al ministero. Harry ancora si sentiva in colpa per l'accaduto, anche se non aveva fatto altro che osservare la scena attraverso gli occhi di Nagini, cosa che aveva di fatto salvato la vita ad Arthur.

Harry non amava molto gli ospedali: quel particolare odore asettico che permeava l'intera struttura, i colori spenti e anonimi di mobili e arredamento, lo sguardo triste e sconsolato di degenti e familiari...

Ma Harry, osservando lo sguardo vuoto e privo di emozioni dei genitori di Neville non poté fare a meno di restare lì con loro, anche se era come se non lo vedessero.  
Per colpa di quella maledetta profezia essi pagarono un prezzo salatissimo per mano dei leccapiedi di Voldemort, anche di questo, Harry non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi responsabile.

“Harry? Che fai ancora lì? Dobbiamo uscire!” disse Hermione preoccupata

“Voi andate avanti, io resto qui un altro po', poi vi raggiungo. Avvertite di questo anche gli altri, preferirei non essere disturbato!”

“Che ti prende amico? Perché vuoi restare in un posto come questo più del dovuto?”

“Lascia stare Ron, andiamo avanti come dice Harry, poi ci raggiungerà!” disse Hermione a un Ron decisamente confuso, prima che il gruppo uscì dalla stanza lasciando Harry e i coniugi Longbottom soli.

Mentre Frank guardava senza alcun segno di interesse il muro alla sua sinistra, Alice aveva lo sguardo fisso sul braccio di Harry, cosa che destò la sua attenzione. Probabilmente la donna, distrutta mentalmente dalla maledizione cruciatus, doveva aver notato un insignificante particolare o colore sulla manica della felpa del ragazzo.

Quegli occhi blu, imperturbabili e senza vita, celavano un dolore nel quale Harry riusciva a riconoscersi, il dolore dei sopravvissuti. In Harry scattò qualcosa!

Si avvicinò e si sedette sul bordo del lettino a una piazza nel quale Alice giaceva seduta, mettendosi accanto a lei. Con la mano sinistra raggiunse il mento della giovane donna e sollevò delicatamente il suo volto e, con esso, il suo sguardo.

Occhi vitrei del color del cielo incrociarono occhi di smeraldo e, seppur per una frazione di secondo, Harry poté giurare di aver intravisto un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra della donna.

Harry perse un po' di tempo ad osservarla con più attenzione.  
La tortura subita e il periodo in ospedale non erano stati clementi con lei: capelli bianchi, qualche leggera ruga qua e là e un'aria sciupata decisamente non rendevano giustizia ad una donna a metà fra i 30 e i 40 anni che, per una strega, erano decisamente pochi.

Ma tutto sommato dietro le ceneri di decadenza vi erano ancora carboni ardenti di una bellezza e una regalità tipiche delle streghe purosangue: viso gentile e leggermente rotondo, taglio degli occhi da cerbiatta e due labbra invidiabili, rosa e carnose.

Spostando lo sguardo più in basso Harry notò sotto la leggera camicetta ospedaliera un paio di tette che, a suo tempo, avrebbero sicuramente fatto la gioia di parecchi studenti Gryffindor.  
Sirius, in un breve momento di reminiscenza dei bei tempi andati, aveva parlato a Harry di quanto Alice fosse desiderata all'interno della torre rosso/oro di Hogwarts.  
Alice, a detta di Sirius, era sempre stata una bonaria che prendeva la vita con leggerezza e spesso, molti problemi con un sorriso.  
I discorsi sognanti di Sirius sulle scopate avute con lei negli sgabuzzini delle scope o i pompini sotto i tavoli della biblioteca fra una sessione di studio e l'altra avevano decisamente segnato l'opinione di Harry sulla madre di Neville, seppur non potesse dire con certezza se in positivo o in negativo.

Ora era lì, davanti a lui, con lo sguardo innocuo e noncurante, fisso sul suo volto mentre lui osservava con particolare attenzione le sue enormi tette. Sarà stata una quinta? O una sesta? Quante spagnole avrà fatto ai compagni di casa?

Questi pensieri decisamente scorretti nei confronti di una donna in quelle condizioni ormai avevano preso piede nella mente del giovane mago, il quale era in piena fase ormonale e non poteva fare a meno di avere simili fantasie sulle donne, specialmente dopo l'esuberanza di Nimphadora Tonks che, fra abbracci, occhiolini e abiti succinti scatenò nel ragazzo più di un'erezione.

Erezione che, prevedibilmente, ebbe in quel particolare frangente osservando con sguardo sempre più lussurioso quelle enormi tette troppo a lungo trascurate.

Controllando che la porta della stanza fosse chiusa, Harry avvicinò lentamente la mano destra al seno della donna, a pochi centimetri dal tessuto della camicetta.  
Il cuore, martellando nel petto come se volesse sfondare la gabbia toracica, non rendeva minimamente giustizia al nervosismo che Harry stava provando in quel momento: e se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto? E se uno dei suoi amici, preoccupato per lui, fosse entrato cogliendolo in flagrante? E se Neville fosse tornato a salutare i suoi genitori?

Queste e decine di altre domande frullarono nel suo cervello senza che nessun di esse influisse realmente sulle sue intenzioni: quella situazione era troppo eccitante e unica per rinunciarvi!

Harry poggiò delicatamente la mano sulla camicetta della strega controllando che questo potesse provocare in lei una qualsiasi reazione. Nulla del genere accadde! Alice, incapace di capire quel che stava accadendo, si limitò a fissare Harry esattamente come prima, senza emozioni o interesse.  
Lo stesso valeva per Frank che, proprio come la moglie, fissava un punto vuoto senza che alcun genere di pensiero potesse destarlo dal suo stato di inerzia perenne.

Harry poteva avvertire chiaramente il calore e la morbidezza del seno sotto la sua mano: ma come? Niente reggiseno? Forse era solo un elemento fastidioso per i guaritori impegnati a visitarla o a lavarla quando era necessario farlo!

Era incredibile, poter palpeggiare la tetta di una donna sveglia senza che essa si rendesse conto della situazione, la madre di un amico per di più! E col marito lì accanto! Per Harry era un turbine di emozioni mai sperimentato!

Prendendo ulteriore coraggio infilò la mano sotto il tessuto sentendo la pelle direttamente, la carne di quella tetta gigantesca e il capezzolo grande come una nocciola.  
Iniziando ad accarezzare e a palpare il seno di Alice, Harry passò al livello successivo avvicinandosi lentamente al suo viso, fino a sfiorare debolmente le sue labbra con le sue.

Neppure questo suscitò nella donna una reazione, così Harry decise di mettere da parte la cautela e diede un bacio a stampo a quelle labbra invitanti, spingendo la testa di lei verso di se con la mano libera. Dopo alcuni secondi Harry schiuse le labbra della strega spingendo con la lingua, cercando di entrare dentro di lei.

Se qualcuno avesse assistito alla scena non avrebbe potuto crederci! Harry Potter che limonava con ferocia Alice Longbottom palpandole il seno al San Mungo! Una cosa oltremodo bizzarra, ma non per questo lontana dall'essere considerata eccitante, almeno per Harry!

La battaglia di lingue che avveniva all'interno delle loro bocche non poteva che avere un solo vincitore, dato che solo il ragazzo era interessato a muovere la sua, attorcigliandola a quella della donna, prendendola con le labbra, succhiandola e mordendola, scambiando con lei la loro saliva.

Era una sua impressione o il capezzolo sapientemente strizzato, pizzicato e tirato dalle sue dita cominciava a gonfiarsi e indurirsi? Ma allora il suo corpo sentiva quel che accadeva!

Dopo alcuni minuti Harry decise di staccarsi dalla sua bocca e si concentrò sulle sue tette, sbottonandole la camicetta e liberando quella coppia di immense colline di carne all'aria, libere da abiti e impedimenti.

Erano uno spettacolo per gli occhi! Pur essendo enormi e maestose non erano affatto cadenti né soffrivano della gravità come ci si sarebbe aspettato da una donna sui 35 anni, con due seni così enormi!

La forma era perfetta e i capezzoli proporzionati e di un bellissimo colore rosa, che ben si intonava alla pelle bianca della strega.  
Senza indugiare oltre, Harry prese a massaggiare la tetta sinistra e ha succhiare quella destra, come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo.

Ogni tanto, puntando lo sguardo verso l'alto mentre si dava da fare con le tette, Harry poteva notare come gli occhi della donna erano fossi su di lui, anche se lui si spostava. Era come se lo stesse puntando, pur restando inerte e senza anima.

Quelle tette erano da Oscar, Harry ci sarebbe rimasto attaccato tutto il giorno, ma aveva attività decisamente più allettanti a cui dedicarsi!

Procedendo delicatamente, Harry fece stendere Alice sul materasso e scostò le lenzuola che coprivano le sue gambe, per poi rimuoverle pantaloni e mutandine.

Alice era lì, nuda e stesa in tutto il suo splendore di donna procace e dotata di una evidente bellezza, seppur trascurata.  
Il leggero velo di peluria sul pube non era sufficiente a dissuadere il ragazzo dall'affondare la faccia fra quelle generose cosce e sentire il sapore della sua fica!

Procedendo con lente lappate che percorrevano l'intera lunghezza dello spacco della passera, Harry iniziò a dedicarsi al sesso della noncurante strega che stava ricevendo un cunnilingus dal giovane amico di suo figlio.

Allargando le grandi labbra col dito indice e medio, Harry aprì quello scrigno succulento rivelando una bellissima fica rosa, calda e umida al punto giusto. Harry poteva avvertire il suo calore che saliva e colpiva il suo viso, emanando un forte odore di donna che percorreva le sue narici mandandogli in tilt il cervello.

Leccando e succhiando, il ragazzo assaporò ogni centimetro di quella deliziosa passera concentrandosi ogni tanto sul clitoride, ormai duro ed eretto, che via via diventava sempre più rosso e gonfio sotto le piacevoli torture della lingua e dei denti di Harry che lo mordicchiavano, lo succhiavano e lo leccavano senza tregua.

Alice cominciò a respirare sempre più velocemente, le guance sempre più rosse e il viso in evidente affanno. Il trattamento di Harry stava suscitando in lei più cambiamenti di quanti chiunque avesse notato negli anni di degenza su quel lettino.

Prima un dito, poi due e infine tre, concentrati a masturbare un buco troppo a lungo ignorato! Harry non fece mancare nulla alla sfortunata strega, scopandola con le dita e martoriandole il clitoride senza pietà! I primi segnali di orgasmo arrivarono con le contrazioni sempre più frequenti della fica, che premeva le dita di Harry quasi spremendole. Alice inarcò la schiena tremando come una foglia mentre l'orgasmo montava in lei, percorrendola come una scarica elettrica fino alla passera che schizzò in bocca a Harry come una squisita fontana di miele!

Senza perderne una goccia, Harry assaporò l'orgasmo di Alice che ora stava annaspando come se avesse corso una maratona.  
Alzando lo sguardo su di lei poté notare come, pur avendo i soliti occhi vuoti e fissi sul soffitto, la giovane donna avesse un'espressione diversa, quasi estasiata.  
Forse aveva solo bisogno di una buona scopata!

Harry si mise sopra di lei, fra le sue gambe e si abbassò velocemente vestiti e boxer, liberando un magnifico cazzo di 18 centimetri duro come il marmo. Lubrificandolo con gli stessi succhi sulla fica della inerte strega, Harry spinse lentamente il suo fallo dentro la calda caverna che una volta ospitò Neville.

Harry non l'aveva mai fatto prima e la sensazione lo lasciò senza fiato, era incredibile! Era come se il suo cazzo fosse completamente avvolto da un manto umido e bollente, che premeva e accarezzava il suo membro mandandolo in estasi! E il divertimento non era ancora cominciato!

Harry iniziò a spingere dentro e fuori, prima lentamente e poi via via sempre più velocemente, incurante di Frank che continuava a giacere sul suo lettino senza rendersi conto che la moglie veniva scopata da un altro a pochi centimetri da lui!

Alice intanto subiva senza ribellarsi i colpi di cazzo di Harry, rimanendo immobile ma non per questo insensibile. L'intensità delle sensazioni era come una cura che lentamente si faceva strada nelle sue vene, nel suo corpo e nella sua mente, rendendola sempre più sensibile e sempre più reattiva. Non aveva ancora riottenuto coscienza di se e di quel che accadeva, ma avvertiva un calore e un piacere sempre più forte nelle regioni basse del suo corpo, le avvertiva chiaramente.  
Più continuava e più le sensazioni erano forti e, qualsiasi cosa fosse, desiderava che non finisse.

Harry, nel frattempo, continuava a pistonare dentro e fuori la fica di Alice raggiungendo i punti più profondi, arrivando a colpire con la cappella l'entrata dell'utero. Più di una volta sentiva l'orgasmo montare ma, pur di rimandare fino all'ultimo, rallentava o si fermava per un po', per poi riprendere a scoparla senza posa.

Posizionando i piedi di lei sopra le sue spalle, Harry si coricò su di lei petto contro petto, catturando le sue labbra in un secondo bacio alla francese che, con sua enorme sorpresa, venne ricambiato!

Non era nulla di particolarmente cosciente o reattivo, ma la lingua della donna assecondava quella del ragazzo imitandone i movimenti, seguendone il ritmo e attorcigliandosi alla sua in un intreccio di lingue che sembrava non avere fine!

Era assurdo come fosse finito in quella situazione, a perdere la verginità con la madre di un amico, in un rapporto con consenziente senza che si sentisse troppo in colpa! Non capiva nemmeno lui come fosse bastato così poco a far cadere le sue barriere morali portandolo a compiere un simile gesto, ma ormai non aveva più alcuna importanza, solo l'atto in se ne aveva!

Intrecciando le sue dita in quelle di Alice, Harry iniziò a spingere con più forza sondando le profondità della donna col suo cazzo, raggiungendo e colpendo i suoi punti più sensibili. Lei era un disastro di capelli scompigliati, sudore e saliva, lo sguardo fisso su Harry non più vitreo e completamente vuoto, ma carico di un solo e inequivocabile grido: ANCORA!

Harry sfruttò tutte le sue energie per spingere dentro di lei sempre più velocemente, sempre più profondamente! Gli ultimi attimi furono decisivi per entrambi: un potente orgasmo colpì lui che scaricò dentro di lei tutto lo sperma che aveva e, contemporaneamente, colpì lei venendo su Harry schizzandogli addosso come un rubinetto guasto, le pareti della fica colte da spasmi che mungevano il fallo di Harry spremendogli ogni goccia di sborra.

Stremato, Harry si accasciò per cinque minuti sulla donna che, in un riflesso quasi incondizionato, strinse la vita del ragazzo col suo braccio in un gesto di inconsapevole affetto.

Dopo un ulteriore bacio, Harry scese dal letto posizionandosi davanti a lei, prese il suo cazzo in mano e lo direzionò davanti alla sua bocca. Spingendo, lo inserì fra quelle labbra carnose che accolsero senza esitazione il suo palo di carne ancora semiduro, muovendo lentamente e a casaccio la lingua attorno all'asta. 

Spingendo le anche, Harry prese a scopare la bocca di Alice come se fosse una fica, ficcando la sua asta fin dentro alla gola, scaricando un secondo carico di sperma che venne inghiottito dalla donna senza problemi.

Dopo un veloce incantesimo di pulizia su entrambi, Harry si assicurò che Alice fosse vestita e in ordine, dandole un casto bacio sulle labbra e uscendo lentamente dalla stanza, congedato dalla strega con un lento saluto con la mano, lo sguardo ingenuo e sorridente impresso sul suo tondo e sereno volto.

“Harry che cavolo, ci hai messo una vita! Che hai fatto tutto quel tempo?” disse Hermione spazientita, seguita da una serie di sguardi severi puntati su di lui. Evidentemente erano tutti d'accordo con lei

“Beh, volevo... parlare con loro due di alcune cose, anche se probabilmente non mi avranno ascoltato!” disse lui inventandosi una scusa sul momento

“Mmh, beh ci hai fatti aspettare qui tutto questo tempo! Forza, dobbiamo tornare a Grimmauld Place!”

 

“Ehi Harry!” disse Neville salutando cordialmente Harry in sala comune

“Neville! Come stai?”

“Tutto ok grazie! Sai che dopo quel giorno al San Mungo mia madre sta meglio? Certo è ancora lontana dalla guarigione, ma è molto più reattiva e molto meno passiva! Sai che ora mi segue con lo sguardo quando mi sposto nella stanza? Addirittura mi sorride e mi tiene la mano!” disse il giovane con un evidente entusiasmo che gli fece inumidire gli occhi

“Sono davvero contento per voi due! Si sa come mai questo miglioramento?”

“Mmh direi di no, i guaritori non hanno alcuna risposta concreta, e per di più mio padre non mostra miglioramenti, quindi sono in alto mare!”

“Capisco...”

Harry, sfruttando le uscite a Hogsmeade e il servizio del Nottetempo fece molte altre visite alla signora Longbottom, scopando più e più volte per diverse ore, rendendola sempre più consapevole e cosciente e, allo stesso tempo, incinta!

La gravidanza divenne evidente al quinto mese, quando la pancia divenne fin troppo grande per poterla ignorare, con grande sorpresa dei guaritori e con grande disappunto di Neville. Augusta, la nonna di Neville, era furibonda! La moglie di suo figlio incinta e nessuno era in grado di dirle chi era responsabile!

Nel frattempo, Alice continuò ad avere ulteriori rapporti con Harry, assumendo atteggiamenti fintamente ingenui agli occhi di guaritori e familiari per non rovinare la sua copertura. Scopare con quel giovane ragazzo di nome Harry la mandava in estasi, era l'unica cosa che la faceva sentire viva in quel deprimente ospedale e l'idea di avere un bambino la riempiva di gioia.

La consapevolezza che l'uomo accanto a lei fosse suo marito non la toccava nell'animo, non aveva alcun ricordo di lui e la sola cosa che lo legava a lei era Neville, di cui aveva alcuni ricordi piacevoli di quando era piccolo.  
Ma per nessuna ragione avrebbe rinunciato a Harry o al nuovo bambino che stava crescendo dentro di lei! Il suo amore e quello di Harry la stavano facendo guarire, ormai ne era certa! Persino i suoi capelli stavano riottenendo colore e il suo viso si stava distendendo facendole riottenere gli anni che avrebbe dovuto dimostrare!

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Sì Harry, fottimi! Più forte!”

“Shh piano non devono sentirci!”

“Che dici? L'incantesimo di privacy di cui ti ho parlato regge benissimo, nessuno ci noterà”

“Ma c'è Frank lì vicino”

“E allora? Per lui è come se nulla accadesse, e poi la cosa mi eccita!”

“Sei proprio una troia, Alice!”

“La TUA troia! Ora continua a scoparmi e non preoccuparti della bimba, se dovessi spingere troppo forte ti avvertirò!”

“Bimba? Quindi è femmina?”

“Mmmmhh! Sì amore! I Guaritori mi hanno avvertita l'altro ieri! Avremo una piccola Potter che scorrazzerà nel pavimento di casa nostra, una volta che ci sistemeremo.. hhhhaaaah... nella nostra nuova casa! S-sempre che tu sia ancora d'accordo!”

“Uurgh.. hhah... lo sai come la penso! Andremo a vivere insieme una volta che la bimba sarà nata e ci sposeremo quando compierò 16 anni! Neville e tutti gli altri capiranno! E anche se non dovessero, se ne faranno una ragione, mmh, dato che ormai ho deciso!”

“Hanf continua, continua!!! Ok allora, comunque ora pensa solo a fottermi come si deve! Abbiamo ancora 2 ore per noi!”

Disse Alice facendosi montare da Harry a pecora su quello stesso lettino d'ospedale che li aveva visti scopare per la prima volta, dando a se stessi l'amore di cui avevano bisogno per sostenersi e andare oltre il dolore delle loro vite e del loro passato.

Harry ed Alice, dopo il parto, dichiararono di essere partner e che Harry era il padre della bambina, che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme e che sarebbero diventati Harry e Alice Potter. Quotidiani e settimanali del mondo magico scrissero per giorni e giorni di questo evento sensazionale, speculando sulla coppia e su come si fosse formata. Neville rimase shockato nel vedere la madre perfettamente sana e promessa sposa al suo amico, che gli aveva “regalato” una sorellina. Non era capace di capire come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a riguardo. 

Augusta era furibonda e furiosa, parlando di linee di sangue rubate, frodi e spendendo parole ben poco edificanti sui due.

Gli amici di Harry, così come Dumbledore e i Weasley rimasero pietrificati davanti alla coppia con in braccio la piccola appena nata, dichiarando il loro amore e le loro intenzioni.

Sirius invece, dal tetro e sinistro soggiorno di Grimmauld Place, non poté far altro che sghignazzare a ridere a più non posso davanti alle notizie pubblicate dalla Gazzetta del Profeta. Harry e Alice insieme? Beh, conoscendo Alice, Sirius non poteva che essere felice per il suo figlioccio!

“Harry e la sua sposa, dopo una cerimonia di nozze che coinvolse le più grandi personalità del mondo magico, si stabilirono in una villetta a sud dell'Inghilterra, lontano da Hogwarts e lontano dai pericoli e i fastidi della società magica, concentrandosi sulla piccola e sul loro rapporto!

“Uhm uhm uhm, scopami più forte, fammi godere!!!” gridò Alice mentre un giovane e vigoroso Harry le pompava il culo col suo cazzo di marmo

“Ora ti sbatterò così forte che mi sentirai fin nelle tonsille, troia!” rispose Harry spingendole la testa all'indietro tenendola per i capelli, penetrandola nello sfintere fino alla base del cazzo

“Dioo mi fai morire, sììììì!!!”

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Non esitate a scrivere impressioni, critiche o suggerimenti! Se avete consigli da fare su nuove storie o simili consigliate pure ;)


End file.
